For example, a multilayer ceramic electronic component such as a multilayer ceramic substrate is cited as a ceramic electronic component including an electronic component body and a surface electrode placed on a surface thereof.
In such a ceramic electronic component, in order to prevent the deterioration of high-frequency characteristics of a surface electrode, a covering ceramic layer, i.e., a framing layer, is placed on a peripheral section of the surface electrode (refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-186269